The Hub
On-Screen Appearance Purple Goo Appearance Some weird stuff will go in some purple gooey puddle. It'll form itself and become the Hub logo Special Attacks Neutral Special - Ninja Hub The Hub will put on a ninja outfit. This will upgrade its speed and attack power to 20%. It can also jump off walls too. Press B again to remove it Side Special - Hub Car The Hub will turn into a car. It does the same as Rick's Down B with his Morty, But you can press B to change to normal or wait 10 seconds, Or Press Side B to drive over opponents like Stocking's and Stingy's Side B Up Special - Multicolor Hub The Hub will teleport while changing colors. The other colored Hubs do damage to opponents Down Special - HuBoom! The Hub will turn into a bomb and explode. (Dealing 20% Damage to Opponents but 5% to itself) It's stronger if not used for to long. Careful, If you spam it, You'll KO yourself Final Smash - ADVENTURE PONY The Hub will drop a giant TV and an 8-Bit My Little Pony game will play. An opponent closer to the TV will be sucked in and turn 8-Bit. The 8-Bit Ponies will circle around while Hub says "Elements of Hamony Unite!" and the Opponent gets turned to stone and thrown out of the TV. You can KO the opponent statue like Elsa's Final Smash until the opponent breaks free. The TV goes away after the 8-Bit MLP theme plays KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh No... KOSFX2: Uh Oh! Star KOSFX: N/A Screen KOSFX: No... Taunts Up: It can happen! Sd: (Shows a variant "Coming Up Next" picture) Dn: You're watching The Hub Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: We'll be right back after these messages Victory 2: And now, Back to our show. On the Hub Victory 3: (Drives off as Hub Car) Lose/Clap: (R.I.P. Hub 2010-2014) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Glowstick effect *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Coming Up Next *Up tilt - Spins Upward *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Electric Brain *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol HUB Itself Victory Music Hub Network - We'll be right back after these messages Kirby Hat Kirby gets a HUB Logo on his head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound It can happen Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pink *Blue *Green *Black *Discovery Family colors *Heart Shape *Haunted Hub Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Logos Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Age Category:Back from the Dead Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Silver Category:Purple Category:The Hub Category:Robot voice Category:People who deserve Respect Category:My Childhood Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Always Remembered Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Reasons to miss early 2010s Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location